


ain't nobody's perfect, but we perfect for each other

by coffeefixies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefixies/pseuds/coffeefixies
Summary: "Apakah pernah terpikir untuk meninggalkanku? Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"Waktu yang Ia punya sudah habis, dan semesta tidak akan pernah mengijinkan anak manusia untuk memutar waktu.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	ain't nobody's perfect, but we perfect for each other

"Dingin?" 

Sudah lima menit berlalu semenjak mobil melaju, air conditioner di dalamnya pun sudah menyala, tapi Seonghwa baru saja memulai percakapan di dalamnya. Hongjoong—yang ditanya— menggeleng. "Aku gak kedinginan, 'kan pakai jaket. Kau kedinginan?" 

Sama, Seonghwa yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Hongjoong mengacak dashboard mobil, mencari CD yang sekiranya tepat untuk diputar malam ini. Tapi, terhenti karena tiba tiba ada jemari yang menggenggam hangat tangannya. 

Seonghwa tersenyum, laju mobil berubah pelan ketika jalanan yang dilewati berangsur sepi. Tangan keduanya berada di atas paha Hongjoong, yang mengusap tangan kiri Seonghwa dengan kedua tangannya. Lucu sekali. Andai, Seonghwa sedang tidak membawa mobil sekarang, Ia lebih memilih menarik Hongjoong kedalam pelukan. 

Pusat kota memang selalu ramai, kota besar tidak pernah tidur, katanya. Selalu ada aktivitas manusia yang menyelingi. Hongjoong dan Seonghwa suka ketenangan, tidak penting dimana mereka sekarang—biarpun tersasar, teknologi canggih dimana mana saat ini, membuat keduanya masa bodoh tentang hal hal lebih lanjut. 

"Tadi, sebelum jemput kamu aku beli dua box ayam, ada di belakang. Tolong ambil sendiri jika kau lapar," Seonghwa memberi tau, tatapannya tetap terfokus ke jalanan, jadi, Hongjoong sedikit memutar badannya untuk mengambil salah satu box ayam dari rumah makan kesukaan mereka berdua. Seonghwa selalu tau hal hal kecil yang mereka sukai, dan, Hongjoong selalu menghargai itu. 

Tapi, orang berkata tidak ada manusia sempurna. 

*

Seonghwa membuka pintu mobilnya lebar lebar, Hongjoong sudah keluar terlebih dahulu, membuang bekas box makanannya ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat—entah dimana, yang pasti tidak jauh. Kacamata hitam bertengger di wajah tampannya. 

Mentari sudah mulai membiaskan cahayanya. "Selamat pagi, tuan kekasih." 

Seonghwa mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tertawa gemas ketika menyadari bahwa Hongjoong sedari tadi sudah berada di sampingnya. Di hadapan mereka terhampar pasir pantai, tertuang laut luas. Keduanya selalu suka, mengagumi alam bersama orang yang paling dikasihi adalah anugerah yang patut di syukuri. 

"Selamat pagi, kesayanganku." Tangan Seonghwa bergerak merapikan sedikit rambut Hongjoong yang ditiup angin pagi. Indah. Hongjoongnya selalu indah. Kalau ada kata yang menggambarkan terima kasih seluas galaksi, Seonghwa tidak akan keberatan mengatakan itu acap kali menyadari fakta bahwa Hongjoong adalah miliknya. Frasa terbaik dari segala kata yang pernah Seonghwa temukan di kamus adalah Hongjoongnya. 

"Kau melamun, Hwa." Hongjoong mengingatkan. Seonghwa tersenyum, tidak lagi menatap sang kekasih, tetapi mengalihkan pandangan kepada mentari yang sudah menampakkan diri sepenuhnya. "Tenanglah, satu hari dari sekarang aku milikmu." 

Seonghwa mengangguk, "Satu hari tidak akan cukup, Joong." Desaunya, mengusap lengan Hongjoong kemudian beralih menggenggam jemari yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya. "Aku ingin kau tetap menjadi milikku, satu hari ini, besok, hari setelah besok, satu minggu setelah hari ini... aku ingin kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya." 

Benar. Seonghwa hanya ingin itu. Tidak meminta lebih lagi, tapi Ia mohon janganlah mencoba menawar keinginannya. Hongjoong adalah pusat dari segala dari inginnya. 

*

"Ayo main tiga menit diliputi kejujuran." 

Hongjoong membuka suaranya, keduanya kini terduduk, memeluk lututnya, meletakkan pipi diatas lutut, saling melihat satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama, diselingi senyum dan ucapan kasih sayang yang akan Hongjoong ingat sampai kapanpun itu. 

Anggukan Seonghwa menjadi jawaban, Hongjoong melirik jam di tangannya. "Sekarang jam 5.56, sampai jam 5.59 apapun yang ku tanyakan harus kau jawab jujur, begitu pula sebaliknya, oke?" Hongjoong menegaskan kembali, sementara Seonghwa hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia suka memerhatikan Hongjoongnya. Terserah Hongjoong, ia ingin ini—ingin itu, bisa Seonghwa hanya menyanggupi. 

"Kau menyayangiku?" Pertanyaan pertama dilemparkan dari mulut Hongjoong, teruntuk sang pria di sampingnya. Yang Ia sayangi dengan seluruh perasaan yang Ia punya. 

"Aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Tolong jangan ragukan itu, sekalipun jika kita nantinya akan berpisah, aku pernah menyayangimu." Seonghwa menjawab dengan mantap, mengundang kekehan dari Hongjoong. Apa apa yang Seonghwa ucapkan memang seharusnya semua orang percaya. "Kau bahagia denganku? Tiga tahun ini," 

Kali ini giliran Seonghwa yang melempar pertanyaan, Hongjoong mengulum senyum sebelum menjawab. "Iya, aku bahagia. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku kau buat kecewa, terima kasih." Tipikal Hongjoong adalah, walaupun Ia tidak memikirkan apa yang diucapkannya, pada dasarnya ucapan yang keluar darinya adalah yang paling tulus dan benar benar dari hati. 

Seonghwa mengangguk. Kembali, Hongjoong melemparkan pertanyaan. "Kau pernah kecewa padaku?" 

"Tidak." Seonghwa menegakkan duduknya. "Joong, apa pernah terlintas di pikiranmu tentang apa yang akan berubah, kalau kita tidak lagi bersama?" 

"Pernah. Kika kita tidak lagi bersama, pagi buta seperti ini aku tidak akan berada di pantai karena semalaman melarikan diri dari penatnya aktivitas menjadi orang kota." Hongjoong menjawab seadanya, baru Ia rasakan kantuk karena diterjang angin laut yang menyejukkan. 

Seonghwa mengangguk paham, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk puncak kepala Hongjoong. Hongjoong hanya diam menerima, tersenyum. Lagi pula, semua yang Seonghwa lakukan Ia akan suka. 

"Hwa, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" 

Tepat ketika pertanyaan itu selesai keluar dari mulut Hongjoong, waktu mereka habis. 

*

Seonghwa pikir, jika ada manusia yang tega meninggalkan orang paling sempurna seperti Hongjoong, Ia akan mempertanyakan dimana akal sehat yang manusia itu punya. Mendapatkan Hongjoong tidak main main sulitnya, menjalin hubungan dengan Hongjoong tidak ada henti terjang dari deburan ombaknya. Hongjoong adalah segalanya. Pusat dari segala yang ada dalam dirinya. 

Seonghwa pikir, semuanya akan baik baik saja. Tentang bagaimana indahnya ketika akhir pekan mereka berdua mengunjungi satu satu museum di kota. Ketika pagi liburnya Ia gunakan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Hongjoong mandi dan bernyanyi di kamar mandi, lantas mereka akan memutar lagu kesukaan mereka hingga siang menjelang, berpelukan di hadapan televisi yang memutarkan rabbit invasion dengan sesekali kecupan yang diberikan. 

Indah. Bayangannya bersama Hongjoong selalu indah. Harapan harapannya bersama Hongjoong memang sebegitu indahnya. 

"Satu jam lagi, kita akan berpisah disini." Hongjoong tertawa kecil, tangan lucunya bermain dengan pasir di hadapannya. Hongjoongnya lucu sekali. Seonghwa mengangguk. 

"Terima kasih, Hongjoong, aku dibuat semakin jatuh cinta tiap tiap hari pada tiga tahun bersamamu." Tangan Hongjoong dipisahkan dari pertemuannya dengan pasir, dibersihkan dengan telaten oleh Seonghwa dan tatapan halusnya. Digantikan oleh jari mereka yang saling menggenggam, melempar senyum untuk satu sama lain. 

Dagunya diusap halus, kecupan Seonghwa arahkan pada ujung bibir Hongjoong. Sebatas kecupan ringan yang membuat Hongjoong ingin berteriak lagi, aku mau lagi untuk yang terakhir kalau saja ia tidak ingat malu. 

Ada kisah perihal dua anak manusia yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan menjalin tali asmara dengan aman dan damai, kemudian menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yang lucu. 

Tapi, hidup tidak seindah kisah yang dituturkan orang tua kepada anak anaknya agar tidak takut terhadap hidup kedepannya. 

Hongjoong tidak tau arahnya harus kemana setelah ini, setelah hari ini Hongjoong tidak tau rumah tempatnya pulang dimana, dimana lagi Ia bisa menumpahkan segala keluh kesah racauannya tentang pekerjaan yang tidak juga selesai. 

"Hwa, mari menjalani hidup masing masing dengan baik untuk kedepannya." Hongjoong berbisik pelan, bisikannya dibawa pergi angin tetapi Seonghwa tidak pernah mengacuhkan itu. Ia tidak akan bisa mengacuhkan orang yang Ia kasihi. 

"Iya, Hongjoong. Setelah kita berpisah hari ini, mari melangkah ke arah yang berbeda, jika suatu hari nanti takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, mari memulai hidup dengan lembaran yang baru." 

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada adegan dimana mereka harus menangis keras keras—biarlah Hongjoong menyimpan tangisannya di kamar dan Seonghwa yang mendapatkan tekanan penyesalannya di dalam mobil sendiri, tidak ada rentetan kejadian saling menyalahkan, tidak ada kalimat yang tidak pantas keluar dari orang yang dulunya sama sama saling mencintai. Mereka sudah dewasa, perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, walaupun ini akhir dari mereka. Mari, jangan menyebutnya sebagai mereka lagi karena arah tujuannya sudah berbeda. Hongjoong dan Seonghwa sudah tidak lagi bersama. 

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, tapi aku yakin kita sempurna untuk satu sama lain. 

*

Tangannya bergetar. Hongjoong bukan tipikal anak remaja yang ketika melihat perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri malah naik pitam. Mati matian Ia menahan tangis, melihat Seonghwa dan orang yang tidak bisa Ia lihat jelas rupanya saling berdekatan. 

Kebebasan memang Hongjoong berikan untuk Seonghwa dengan harapan sang kekasih memanfaatkan itu sebaik baiknya, kecewa bahkan tidak pernah Ia rasakan ketika bersama dengan Seonghwa. Tapi, Ia tidak menyangka kepercayaan yang dihancurkan akan jauh lebih buruk daripada perasaan apapun yang pernah Ia rasakan di dunia ini. Hongjoong menyerah, berlarilah sejauh yang dapat kakimu pijak, Seonghwa. Ditegaskan sekali lagi, bahwa Hongjoong telah menyerah.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ~ thank you for read this works, i'm worked hard for this ficlet, and you guys worked hard today! please have a rest well. aku gak tau bikin akhirannya gimana... aku arahkan pada pembaca sekalian jika tidak keberatan :D 
> 
> 💓 hit me up at twitter and let's hype ATEEZ together : @mauyunho tysm!! 😆🙏


End file.
